1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ashtrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of ashtray, a grooved surface is provided in the upper portion thereof for supporting a cigarette or the like with the burning ash portion thereof overlying a central well. A problem arises in such conventional ashtrays in that, when the cigarette burns back to the periphery of the wall, the hanging-over portion of the cigarette may tilt downwardly, dropping the burning cigarette onto the table or other surrounding surface and presenting a serious fire hazard. An example of such a structure is that shown in the U.S. Letters Pat. No. 902,511 of Boska et al, wherein separate saddle elements are provided on the peripheral wall.
Other forms of ashtrays have been developed in an effort to avoid this fire hazard problem utilizing cigarette supports disposed within the ash-receiving well. An example of such an ashtray is that of British patent No. 511,212 of Lawley et al.
Another attempted solution to the problem is the provision of an annular space surrounding the central ash-receiving well into which the cigarette may fall after the burning end reaches the upstanding wall of the inner well, as shown in British Pat. No. 535,051 of Edward James Tripp.